


Racing

by starwilson



Series: 15 Minute Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute fic based off title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2009  
> Time Start: 7:27  
> Time Finish: 7:32
> 
> [There is another one that happened in December, but it's so horrible that I couldn't bring myself to bring it over.]

Racing.  
  
Sam absolutely _hates_ racing. He believes it's a horrible sport.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Dean loves it. He always revs his engine at every spotlight so as to start one with the person next to him. After all, Dean was a wanted man, why else should he be scared of getting pulled over?  
  
Oh, right, because then that would mean he would go to jail.  
  
Sadly, Dean doesn't think of this when he does the things he does. It's quite sad, really.  
  
And now, it was happening again.  
  
Only this time, Dean decided to start a race with a police car.  
  
"Are you seriously that dumb?" Sam asked, not believing his eyes when he sees the police car rev his engine back at the black beast of the car. "Dude, you are not about to go into a street race with a _cop_."  
  
"Relax, Sammy," Dean said, as if it was everyday he raced with cop cars. "Small town cops don't usually see wanted pictures. And even if they do, they don't look at them."  
  
"Dean, it's a _cop_."  
  
"And it looks like I'm going to smoke him," Dean smirked and hit the gas.


End file.
